One and Only
by CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS
Summary: ReaderxTesla. You'd always been kinda the odd one, all your life. Oh, what people would think if they ever knew who-or what-your best friend was. Fluff, READER INSERT. Oneshot. giftfic for Insane-Fluff.


**Okay, this is probably going to be the only one of its kind on fanfiction for a while. This is a TeslaxReader fic. That means that you, the reader, will be paired with Tesla. Mmyes, I know, it's rare to see that on here. BUT, this was a Christmas present for my dear friend, Insane-Fluff(who, sadly, no longer uses this site because, as she claims, "You can't do two stories without seeing any damn Yaoi!" yeah, she HATES Yaoi with a burning passion). But, I didn't finish it until last night.**

**It was supposed to get put up on Lunaescence Archives instead of Fanfiction, but I can't get an account on Luna at the moment, So I think I'll post it here, and spread the Tesla love. (I hate the ending of this. I really do. Why did I even write it?)**

**Disclaimer: Evil-Neji doesn't own Bleach at all. The End.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ah, December, the last month of the year, a glorious time filled with snow and ice skating and hot chocolate by a warm fireplace. The season to be jolly, and then, of course, there's Christmas. Yep, nothing could go wrong. Oh wait...

"GAH!!!" You shrieked, yanking your boot-clad foot out of yet another offending snowdrift. You **hated** December, hated it with a burning passion. You hated the freezing, sub-zero temperatures, you hated the hyperactive schoolkiddies getting high off of their sugar-plums and candy canes and whatever the hell else they ate. You hated the way that the superfluous people scrambled around the streets and crowded the shopping outlets on their perpetual quest to find the_ perfect_ gifts. But above all, you hated the damned _snow_.

You sighed, bringing a gloved hand up to brush a thick fringe of faded orange hair out of your face; you'd dyed it for Halloween, and it still hadn't quite washed out yet. Taking another strained step through the shin-deep snow, you wondered vaguely why the Hell you were out here, in the middle of a spacious public park, in the middle of winter.

Of course, you already knew the answer. You were on your way to meet your best friend. At least, you liked to call him that. He was the only one you ever really spoke to; being an antisocial teenager these days had really lost its perks. It was only natural, though. You didn't like other people. They had always found you weird and undesirable as a friend. Hell, it'd be worse if they actually knew the _guy_ that _you_ of all people would hang out with.

Okay, that being said, it's not exactly fair to word things that way. Even if it was true. The person you were going to see...well, he wasn't human. Strange, yes, you'd thought so too, when you first met him. It was so unusual, to see someone like him walking the unused bike trails in the park one August, but that was over two years ago.

You had gone up to him, back then. You had asked him, if memory served you right, _'What the FUCK are you wearing?'_ , and in that tone, too. He, however, had merely stared at you with a look of contempt, and continued on his merry way. You reached out and grabbed his wrist, not missing the shocked look on the young man's face as your hand had made contact with the fabric of the long, black gloves he'd been wearing that day. Then he'd just gave you a look that said _'why the hell is this freaky chick grabbing my arm?'_.

Things had gone on from there, and after a few particularly rude and vulgar questions, you finally got a sentence out of the poor boy. Or rather, you'd managed to harass him until he cracked. It wasn't until you'd actually got him in a decent conversation that you'd noticed that something was a little...off about him. Maybe it was the fact that every singly biker or old lady walking by with her pedometer was giving you perturbed looks as you continued on your little chat with the oddly clad man, who's responses seldom exceeded a nod or some other method of showing his understanding of what you'd said. Then, there was the fact that he was wearing something really strange on his head, right on his forehead to be precise. You'd thought it was some kind of fashion statement at the time. You never knew, that with all those ridiculous trends going on in the world. Shortly after that, you'd decided to not bother the other with your presence, and left, watching the quiet man as he continued on his walk.

He was pretty good looking, as far as you were concerned at the time. Blond hair that fell to just below his shoulders, parted at the front, and exposing that weird, white...thing. Pretty slate blue eyes that seemed to fit perfectly with the shape of his face, and a strange, blue tattoo-ish line adorning the majority of his right cheek. The only thing that really warranted a double-take was the eye-patch covering his right eye. When you first met him, he was wearing completely white and black. A pure white top with black trim and seams, decorated with a few odd looking figure things across the chest, complete with--strangely--old fashioned white Japanese hakama pants. The outfit was what had drawn your attention to him in the first place; it had just seemed to out of place.

It wasn't until two weeks later you saw him again, on that same trail in the park. You had ran up to him without hesitation that time, greeting him with a friendly smile; as opposed to the usual vulgar option. Surprisingly, he had returned your hello, and was more inclined to speak to you that day, rather than just listen. You stayed with him the entire time, chatting idly. You could remember that conversation like it was only a few hours ago. It went something like...

___________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey, You're back in the park!" You smiled at the familiar face, raising your hand in a quick wave. You pulled your hood off of your head, letting it rest on your back. You figured it would be better to take it off, just in case he didn't recognize you._

"_Yes. Hello," He returned, leaning forward in a slight bow. Strange._

"_I take it you don't come here often, then."_

"_Hm, I'm here whenever I can be," Came your simple answer, still, it was a relief to actually have someone to talk to. It got lonely during summer vacation, and it wasn't like you had any friends to speak of._

"_Which must not be very often," You prodded, somewhat disappointed when the man turned his head and did not answer. "Hey, c'mon. You should at least talk to me if you're not here all that much!"_

"_...I suppose. Talking to you may be a nice distraction, and I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm supposed to talk much on matters concerning my...life," He said politely._

_You blinked, who the hell talked so proper in this day and age? You looked at him in question, noticing that he was still wearing that strange accessory on his forehead. Just then a lady came jogging part with her dog, a cute little schnauzer, and threw you a look like you were running around screaming bloody murder. What the hell?_

"_Okay...whatever, lady..." You trailed off, staring at the woman who gave you the weird look. The guy gave a light chuckle._

"_Maybe she thinks you're going mad?" He suggested, the tone in his voice lightening a fair bit from the one he was using before._

"_Why? I was just looking at you," You protested, closing your mouth when the blond man raised a gloved hand to silence you._

"_That may very well be why. Tell me, what are you?" He asked, a look of interest on his handsome features._

"_I'm your everyday, angst-ridden teenager, and why the fuck does looking at you make me crazy?" You demanded, once again grabbing his wrist, to told him in place. He gave you a mysterious look._

"_Well, most humans can't see me."_

_Perplexing statement number one for that day, as you had dubbed it. Confused, you furrowed your eyebrows. What the hell was he talking about, saying that humans can't see him?_

"_Oh?" You asked, "Then do tell, why not?"_

_He looked like he had just said something that he was _really_ regretting now, judging by how he had stopped walking completely, flexing his hands nervously as he chewed on his bottom lip._

_You laughed brashly, "Oh, come on! You can't honestly say something like, 'oh, I'm a ghost!', or anything."_

"_Not exactly," He said finally, flashing a wan smile, "What I'm called is an 'Arrancar'. Please do not tell anyone about that." He added the last part as more of an afterthought._

_Now it was your turn to have a shocked silence. He was a what now? He couldn't be serious, right? Ghosts and paranormal stuff only exists in movies and books. There was no was in hell he was telling the truth._

"_You're kidding, right?" You found your voice, "I don't know what an 'Arrancar' is, exactly, but I'm pretty sure it's not real," You giggled nervously. Now, you had your own little reputation of being the local freak, the one who was alone, probably worshiping Satan and cooking up small animals to eat every new moon.(it wasn't true, but the whole 'pessimistic' view what what you fell back to after your father died.) However, it wasn't every day you saw someone like this, someone who was able to make you say that something didn't exist._

"_You don't have to believe me, but it would have been rude not to answer you question," He replied, looking down to his feet, which you noticed for the first time were clad in black socks underneath of white Japanese sandals._

_You pondered this. Well, if he was or wasn't telling the truth, it didn't really matter, right? Seriously, no one would believe you if you told them about this anyway, not that you had anyone to tell._

"_Okay," You conceded, "Let's say I do believe you, that you're an 'Arrancar'. What exactly does that mean for me?"_

"_Nothing. I'm not here on orders. I like coming here when I'm not needed, it's refreshing to be away from everything from time to time. I'd been coming here whenever I could for a few months before you showed up," He shrugged, letting a small sigh escape his lips. He ran a gloved hand through his hair briskly, "In truth, it's kind of...nice, to have someone I can talk to. Normal humans can't see Arrancars, they can't even see Plus Souls or Hollows. They're good and bad spirits. That's why I was so...surprised when you approached me. I didn't expect there to be anyone with the spiritual pressure to see me."_

_You inhaled deeply, chewing on the inside of your mouth. It really didn't matter if he was telling the truth or not, hell, more people probably expect you to befriend something like him rather than a human being, anyway. Suddenly grinning brightly, you clapped you hands together, catching the attention of your company._

"_Okay!" You announced louder than necessary, pumping a fist into the air, "Now that this whole species thing's been cleared up, how about we get to the introductions?" You asked, spinning around to face him and extending a hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat when you saw the look of shock and confusion cross his face, "My name's ________. Nice to meet you!"_

_The perplexed look passed a moment later, and he hesitantly accepted your hand with his own, "...Tesla. Pleased to meet you as well." He said, offering you a small grin. _

You smiled despite your obvious aversion to the wintery weather. You and Tesla had seen each other dozens upon dozens of times after that initial meeting. None of them were quite that awkward, either. It hadn't taken long before meeting the blond haired man in the park had become routine, and it was always great fun. Amazingly, Tesla was a very interesting person one you had gotten under his uptight shell. And, of course, there was not a single doubt in your mind anymore that Tesla is, as he had said during their second meeting, an Arrancar. Honestly, the first time you'd seen that gaping hole in his chest, you almost had a heart attack!

He'd told you quite a far bit more information since then, too. About the Arrancars. He absolutely couldn't tell you what their leader, a man who was apparently named Sōsuke Aizen, was planning. He _did, _however, pass along some information about himself.

He was under a label of Arrancar called 'Fraćcion', a high-class Arrancar who served one of the 'Espada', one of the ten strongest of all the Arrancar. Tesla served the number five spot, a man he had told you was called Nnoitra Jiruga.

It fascinated you, really, how such things could happen without humans ever seeing a thing. It didn't really bother you, though. It wasn't odd at all for you to meet up with Tesla and discuss a few odd topics on what had gone on with either of your lives since you had last talked. So you often heard stories of awesome battles and missions to the Human World or this one place called the Seireitei. It was amazing, really. To listen while he told you these stories with enthusiasm and detail, much better than those corny horror movies you watched with your mother every Sunday.

Another thing that amazed you was how...animated Tesla had become since you'd met him. It had used to be nearly impossible to get a long sentence out of the blond, but now the two of you could talk for hours at a time. It was certainly a pleasant change.

Groaning in exasperation as you got your foot stuck in yet _another_ snowdrift, you kicked your foot out and stumbled through the mass of white hell-spawn, pulling your blue and gray striped scarf closer around your neck so it would do a better job of covering your face. Your black parka had its faux-fur lined hood fastened securely around your head, even though you already had a toque on. Other than that, your dark blue jeans were frozen and coated over with snow, and your warm, fluffy boots had snow and ice clumped to the little pompoms that hung off of the laces.

"Okay, this is officially bullshit!" You whined, rubbing your frozen fingers together, "When I find Tesla, I'mma kick his ASS for showing up here in this weather..." You pouted, then laughed spitefully, if Tesla had just warped straight from Hueco mun-whatever,—the name of some dimension the Hollows and Arrancars are from—then he was probably freezing his ass off, too. Oh, karma's a bitch.

Shortly after that, you managed to find your way to where you were supposed to be meeting your best friend, a little secluded area of the park kept sheltered throughout the seasons by a triad of coniferous spruce trees. The snow there was only about an inch deep, and the nasty wind that had worked up on your trek there was no more than a tiny little whisper, certainly nothing to worry about.

And, of course, Tesla was already there. He was still wearing his hakama pants, but he had put boots on his feet instead of sandals, and he had a thick coat wrapped around himself. You snickered, it served him right!

"Hey, Tesla!" You called as you stepped into the clearing between the trees, placing your hands on your hips, "What's the idea calling me out here in the ass-crack of a blizzard?" You asked crossly, playing a teasing tone in your words.

"Sorry, I didn't know the weather would be this bad," He huffed, rubbing his hands along his arms for warmth, "Besides, this is probably the only time I can get here for the rest of this month, Nnoitra-sama is working everyone hard, it's not just me. He's even pushing the lower Espada and _their_ Fraćcion around."

"Aww, M'so sorry for you, Piggy." You hummed, using your pet-name for the blond, bending down in front of him to poke the lone remnant of his mask, "Besides, It's not like you really wanna be around here this time of the year. It's fucking psychotic, what with all the Christmas stuff going on."

"________," Tesla began, swatting your hand away from his forehead, "One, you need to stop calling me that, and two, I happen to have loved Christmas when I was alive."

You winced, it bothered you to hear Tesla end phrases with 'when I was alive'. It just seemed a little to depressive for your usually sarcastic Arrancar friend. Shivering as a particularly string gust of wind blew into your haven, bringing snow with it, you stood back up, grabbing Tesla's gloved hand and pulling the man to his feet as well. He shivered too, running his other hand through his hair; it was shorter now, only reaching halfway down his neck, rather than past his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Sorry to dampen your mood, so cheer up, 'kay?" You smiled half-heartedly. Christmas wasn't exactly a subject you liked, "It's just too damn cold out here, let's go back to my place before we freeze to fucking death."

"Swearing, too. You've got a major problem," Tesla stated, pointing a finger at you.

"I don't give a damn," You said airily, waving a hand dismissively, "And you swear too, y'know?"

"Yes, but not excessively. You human teenagers think that swearing makes you seem so much more intimidating than you are..." He trailed off, sighing dramatically and brushing past you out of the trees, continuing out into the blowing snow.

"Oi, Tesla! My house's the other way!" You called out into the wind, gesturing in said direction with a hand, while cupping your mouth with the other. The Arrancar turned around and flashed a cocky smile at you, raising a hand and ripping out a gargantua.

"After you," He offered, superiority dripping from his voice.

"...I knew that," You huffed stubbornly, stomping past Tesla and into the dimensional rip. This wasn't anything new to you, either. You'd used one of these things to get places a fair number of times when you were with Tesla, it was just faster and more convenient, especially if you'd been out really late.

"Of course," Tesla replied sarcastically, rolling his eye. The other one was hidden by the eye-patch. Why _did_ he wear that thing, anyway? You'd seen him without it, he obviously wasn't missing an eye. Whatever...

A split second later, the two of you emerged in the confines of your bedroom. Your glorious, _warm_ bedroom, not to mention. Immediately, you shrugged off your parka and boots, opting to leave the latter on a heating vent to dry out. Tesla removed his as well, leaving them folded neatly in the corner of the room.

Sighing happily, you flopped down onto your queen-sized bed, lying eagle-spread on the warm, fuzzy blanket. Rolling over onto your stomach, you propped your head up on your hands and gave an expectant look to Tesla, who stared at you like you were slightly insane.

"Well, you don't have to just stand there, you can sit down, you know?" You offered, your earlier expression turning into an amused grin; Tesla was oddly formal whenever you entered a building, even more so if it was your house. It was strange, really, but it probably came with being an underling or whatever he was.

Nodding, he arranged himself so he was sitting in cross legged, leaning back so he could support himself with his hands. He gave you a skeptic look, but remained silent.

"What?" You countered.

"You never mentioned why you hate Christmas, did you?" He asked, obviously pressing the issue. You scowled, hell, if he wasn't your only friend, you probably would've gotten real pissed off right about now. Instead, you sighed agitatedly, pulling yourself up into a sitting position.

"I never said I hated Christmas, specifically," You replied, waving a hand idly through the air, "I just loathe anything that has to do with winter. Like snow, and the cold."

"But you said you hated the Christmas events going on...called them 'fucking psychotic', if I remember," He drawled, looking slightly dejected. Aww, now you just wanted to pinch him on the cheeks. Yeah, Tesla was pretty damn cute, you had to admit. It was just really too bad that he two of you were such good friends.

"W-well, maybe it's just not my piece of pie," You stammered. Dammit, you were blushing, you could _feel_ it! Sighing in exasperation at yourself, you covered your eyes with a hand, "And besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, it's no big deal if I don't enjoy it all that much...Mom'll drag me along to all the stuff going on anyways."

Tesla was still looking unconvinced, so you figured another motif would be better. Cue overused plan number one: changing the subject!

"Besides, do you guys even celebrate the holidays in...in....uhhhh...." You trailed off, at a loss for that name of whatever place Tesla said he was from. It happened every time.

"Hueco Mundo?" Tesla clarified, raising a thin eyebrow, "And of course not, Christmas is a human world holiday. Arrancars can't even remember much about their human lives, so celebrating events like Christmas and Hallows Eve isn't very high on our 'to do list'."

"Lucky," You muttered crossly under your breath, turning your gaze up to the ceiling.

Tesla pointed accusingly at you, "See, you practically admitted it! You _do_ hate Christmas, ________!"

"I do not!" You protested, glaring pointedly at the Arrancar, "I just happen to find that there is things more important than holidays," You insisted stubbornly.

"Yes, but..." Tesla stared at you with a calculating eye, "You still never mentioned why."

You groaned loudly, you knew he wouldn't give up. It just wouldn't happen. Well, fine, you scowled. If he wasn't gonna just leave the matter, it would be easier just to give him his answer. But still, it wasn't going to be simple.

"Fine, look," You began, "I really don't have anything to hate about Christmas, it's just that I can't stand all of the snobbish brats who whine and bitch when they don't get what they want. They don't even think about what someone else did to even get them something at all!"

Tesla raised an eyebrow, "This seems like a personal matter," He stated wisely.

"Fuck. You," You hissed through your teeth, laying back down and rolling over so that your back was facing the blond. You felt bad, getting mad at Tesla, it wasn't like he knew anything on the subject. It was a touchy subject for yourself, and you'd never even mentioned it to him.

You buried your face in the blanket when you heard Tesla stand, making his way to where you were curled up. He paused, as if debating something, before reaching down and placing a gloved hand on your shoulder. Growling, you swatted the hand away.

"You're upset," Tesla stated the obvious, "I'm sorry if I intruded on anything, I really should not have pressed the issue. It's my fault..." He trailed off, sounding slightly hurt at the reaction he was receiving. You breathed deeply, finally turning over to look at him. While cursing your weakness, of course, it was just that you couldn't stand a sad Tesla.

"No, it's me..." You obliged, inclining your head so you didn't have to look at him, "You don't know, so it's not your problem. It's just...god, I'm such an idiot! What am I getting so mad for?!" You berated yourself, giving yourself a deserved whack on the skull.

As expected, Tesla was silent, looking at you with a slightly worried tint in his eye. You laughed quietly, resting your and on his arm.

"But seriously though, I'm okay," You smiled, though it was partially forced. Tesla seemed to notice, because his gaze intensified.

"You didn't look that way," He finally said, taking a seat on the edge of your bed.

"Well...you know my Dad's dead, right?" You asked, continuing when you received a confused nod, "He died when I was twelve, so that was...about five years ago. He was killed on the twentieth of December, on his way to buy presents for Christmas. The cop said he hit some black ice and lost control," You breathed again, "I got really mad, 'cuz I didn't understand why he died. Anyway, I had a pretty shitty Christmas that year. I never really got back into the tradition."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Tesla said awkwardly, "I didn't know that....but I thank you for confiding it in me."

"Don't worry, It's my fault for not telling you sooner. Why were you hounding me over the Christmas question, anyway?" You asked, pushing any thoughts of your dad far out of your head.

"Because, I figured this was going to be the only time I got to see you before next year, so I brought you a gift." He smiled kindly, getting up and striding over to where he had put his coat. He rummaged through the pockets, before pulling out a little package, all nice and wrapped in pretty paper.

You raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, what is it?" Eying the gift like it was the most interesting thing you'd ever seen-which, if that truly be the case, you my friend, have led a sad life, indeed-proceeded to reach longingly for the small chattel.

"Ah-ah-ah," Tesla teased, pulling the box out of your reach, "Now, is that any way to get anything?"

You pouted. Tesla was SO damn lucky he was cute, or else you'd have started clawing the present away. Yes...you'd have not stopped until you'd pried the shiningly wrapped gift from his cold, dead hands. Alas, you didn't want to risk scarring his boyish face. However, you might just be considering mutilating the voice in your head that was using such adjectives on your friend.

However, you decided to at least have a little fun with this. Okay. Game face on.

"B-but Tesla..." You whined obnoxiously, jutting your lower lip out even further, "I _need_ my shiny-shiny gift! And you know how you love me _lots _and _lots_, right? Then why must you torture me so?" To further emphasize your point, you clawed feebly at your heart.

To your amusement, he gave a small giggle. Yes, a _giggle. _It was probably from the fact that you could tell he was close to mirth, but was-without avail- trying to hide it. Laughing shortly, you sprang up off of your bed, approaching the Fraćcion, who was still trying to keep up his decorum, and poked him in the forehead, right on the mask.

"D'awwww, Don't you like the fact that you laugh like a little schoolgirl? It's cute, don't ya think, Tes-wa baby?" You cooed childishly, puffing your cheeks out like some version of a bullfrog gone retarded.

"W-what?!" Tesla squeaked, still failing at concealing his laughter, "I do NOT, in any way, laugh like 'a little schoolgirl!'"

"No, no. Course not, princess," You sighed, tousling his sandy hair. Awww, Tesla was just so adorable when you embarrass the shit outta him.

"..." He ignored you, turning his head stubbornly in the other direction. It amazed you how different Tesla acted from when you met him. From prim and proper servant to sarcastic-ass, normal teenager all in about...two years?

"Ugh, fine!" You stressed, peering curiously at the Arrancar, "Can I _please_ have the pretty gift that you went through all the trouble just to bring me, 'cause you love me so much?"

Score.

Tesla turned his head back to look at you warily, before nodding and shoving the small box in your general direction, still visibly annoyed from the schoolgirl comment.

"Take it."

"Ooohh!" You squealed, snatching the bow from his gloved hands, admiring the shiny paper. It was stunning gold with little black stars all over it. And it was metallic colours! With a quick 'thank you' to Tesla, you brutally ripped open the paper, pausing at the box before you found the seam of the corrugated cardboard and opened it. Inside was two things, the first one was a shiny black pendant hanging on a necklace. The pendant itself was a black serpent raveled around itself, with red stoned inlaid as its eyes, and the chain it hung from was a fine silver chain. The second thing in the box-which in itself earned another gleeful squeak from you-was a discount on a lip-ring at a local tattoo and piercing parlor. Hot damn, when did he figure out you'd been wanting one of those for like...years?!

"Do...you like them?" Tesla asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Like it? Dude, Tesla, I fucking LOVE it!" You proclaimed, leaping at the taller man and mauling him with your hug-glomp. Looking up at him, you let a mischievous smirk crawl onto your face, "But Tesla, _jewelery?_ Gee, I never knew you were so...brash! We haven't even had our first date yet, you cad!" You grinned insanely, all in good humor, mind you. It only served to intensify your mirth when Tesla's face flushed bright red and he dropped his head to hide his face.

Now, in your mind's eye, you had a pretty good indication that Tesla liked you. Not as in a friend. Well, yes, he liked you as a friend but right now you were talking about _like_ liked. His reaction right these was pure gold, and only served to aid your idea. Not that you particularly minded, in fact, you were pretty partial to the blond man yourself, and now, you were about to jump right off the deep end.

"Aw, did I embarrass you, Piggy?" You asked, ignoring the half-hearted glare he shot you at the use if his nickname, "I'm sorry...but..." You trailed off.

He lifted his head to look at you again, confusion clearly etched onto his pretty little face, "What? What's wrong, __________?"

You shook your head, "Nothing, it's just that I don't have anything to give you for Christmas. Gee, now I'm depressed," You pondered this in your mind for a quick moment.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind if you don't have anything for me," Tesla assured you, resting a hand on your shoulder in a friendly manner.

Suddenly you snapped your fingers, causing the blue-eyes man to jump slightly, before shooting you a questioning look. You purposely ignored it, continuing on your happy little rant.

"I've got it!" You exclaimed, as though you'd just made some philosophical statement, "I'm such a fucking GENIUS!"

"...You've got what?" Tesla asked, warily.

"I know how I can repay you!" You clarified, barely suppressing the scheming smirk that threatened to appear on your face.

"Oh? And what's tha--" Tesla was promptly cut off by your lips crashing into his own.

It wasn't particularly long, or passionate, and there was certainly no tongue action, but it was a kiss nonetheless. And the only thing that was going through your mind was _'Hot diggity damn!'_

Tesla pulled away first, after about ten seconds. The look on his face was worth a million dollars. Pure shock, mixed with a side dose of confusion and happiness. In general, it made him look like a five-year-old who had gotten lost with absolutely no sense of direction, but he had candy. You giggled inwardly at your ridiculous comparison.

"So, was that good enough payment?" You prompted, smiling sweetly. Damn, you were a genius. What better way to find out if Tesla was interested in you or not, _and_ get a kiss out of it?! No other way, that's what.

Slowly, his face turned into one of his rare smiles; the one that actually reaches his eyes. "Not yet," He conceded, leaning in and capturing your lips again. And holy fuck, this was better than you ever imagined. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him against you, and you could feel his arms begin to snake their way around your waist, gently.

When this kiss finally ended, you smiled. Genuinely smiled at him, as you stood close together. You could feel you face heating up but at this point, you really didn't give a fuck.

"Damn," You grinned, pulling him slightly closer, "If this is what I get out of it, I think that I could _definitely_ learn to love Christmases."

"That could be arranged."

_**END**_


End file.
